Episode 51
is the 51th episode of Urusei Yatsura. Summary It's a very cold day in Tomobiki, and Ten meets a giant white half ghost cat and invites him home. Upon seeing a kotatsu, a heater table, in the house, the big cat cuddles up beside it, blocking the stairway, much to many's annoyance. Plot Overview On a windy evening, Ten is having fun chasing dead leaves blown away by the strong wind. At the same moment, he also feel that his tiny body is floating and causing him approaches everywhere as long as he is fun with those winds. Soon, Ten slowly disappears in the middle of the sky. On the other unknown city that the buildings were destroyed without any clear reason, a group of weak-looking stray cats seem have some intention to set a fight with a group of fierce dogs. When the cats see a leftover fried drumsticks at the middle of the battlefield, the saliva within their mouths slowly flow out, causing them drooling. But those dogs who have merciless attempt to drive them away by using their cold and fierce faces, showing their razor jaws to drive off the cats. Suddenly, a weird-like wind appears near at leftover fried drumsticks, the dogs and the cats catch a sight from it. Not longer later, a gigantic white cat shows its true form with a pack of fish biscuits. One of the group of dog shows itself and tries to take off the food from the giant cat, but the cat gives it a cold stare and scares off the dog and the others. After that, a group of stray cats walk toward it and making request on taking the food. Luckily the giant cat agrees, soon the cats take off the drumsticks. When Ten is still chasing the leaves, at sudden he meets that giant white cat, standing at the middle of windy place. Ten feels curious about its appearance and wandering around, the giant cat shares some biscuits for him. Later Ten asks some questions whether it interests to stay Ataru's house for getting some warm or not, and the cat nods. Back to Ataru's home, Lum tries to stop Ataru for staying outside and date with pretty ladies. While Ataru successes to get out from his front house by using his own abilities, Lum quickly slams the front door with a "bang" and flies outside to seek Ataru's track. Unfortunately, Ataru stuck behind the front door with having some serious injury that caused by Lum's violent behaves. Ataru completely loses his skirt-chasing mood and decides to turn back his room for doing other things. Before he reaches his own bedroom, Ataru's mother orders him to bring on his kotatsu table that situated near to the staircase, but Ataru keeps saying later. At the same moment, Lum tries her best to cheer up her darling and making decision on letting him wandering outside, once again Ataru's mother calls him to carry the kotatsu table back to his bedroom. Although Lum intends to help Ataru to carry his table, his mother does not want to give any bother for Lum, and so the kotatsu table just leave behind again. Not longer later, Ten invites the mysterious giant cat into Ataru's house. Once the cat sees the kotatsu table, his heart pumps more faster than before. And so the cat tries to stay closer with the table and gives it with a sweet cuddle. ... Cast Trivia *First appearance of Kotatsu-neko. Gallery Kotatsuneko.jpg Category:Episodes